


Alleyway

by freedomatsea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:25:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rum and an alleyway, what more can be said?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alleyway

**Author's Note:**

> I just... I wrote smut for my shipmates because of stress. There's humor at the end.

Killian caught ahold of Emma’s hand, reeling her back in with a throaty chuckle. “I love a woman who can hold her rum.” He wet his lips slowly, eyes flickering between her eyes and her lips.

“I _told_ you that I could. I’m not a lightweight.” Emma gave him a wicked smirk, her hands sliding over his shoulders. She mimicked his action, drawing her tongue slowly across her bottom lip, fully aware that the action had caught his attention. She _wanted_ him.  She’d become aware of wanting him after only one drink in, laughing and sparing  with him, and finding herself more and _more_ interested in getting him alone and out his clothes.

“ _Emma_.” Killian growled, jerking her close and backing her against the brick wall of the Rabbit’s Hole.

“Yes?” Emma looked up at him from her lashes, feigning innocence. She slid her hand over his chest before slowly ghosting her hand over his arousal. “Is that because of me or the rum?”

Killian leaned forward, catching her bottom lip between his teeth, “ _You._ ”  He kissed her, teeth and tongue and lips warring against each other from the start. 

Emma continued to slowly stroke her fingers up and down over the zipper of his jeans, grinning against his lips when he bucked against her hand. “You like _that_?” She whispered between kisses, giving him a teasing squeeze.

His hook scraped against the brick wall as he slid it behind her back, pulling her close. He pressed hot open mouthed kisses along her jaw and neck; growling against her skin when she worked the zipper of his pants open and slipped her hand inside. “Minx.”

“And proud,” Emma grinned, barely brushing her lips over his, her fingers slowly sliding over his length.

“What’s going to happen if someone hears us?” Killian muttered.

“What are they going to do? Call the _Sheriff_?” Emma laughed, pulling her hand away from him with a cheeky grin. “I _want_ you.” She pressed her lips against his, slipping her fingers through his hair, scraping her nails over his scalp.

 “Get your pants _off_.” Killian grunted, looping his hook in one of the belt loops and giving it a sharp tug.

“Aye, aye _Captain_.” Emma retorted with a smirk, pulled back and started working her jeans down her hips. The rum was certainly numbing her senses. She had not a care in the world that she was standing in the alleyway behind the bar, with her pants down, and a very aroused pirate about to give her what she wanted.

“So willing.” Killian nipped at her earlobe, sliding his hand down between her legs. “And _very_ wanting.” His voice was lower than normal and that gravely tone sent shivers through her body. He stroked his fingers over her burning flesh, smirking at the way her lips parted with a silent moan. “ _Come_ on, love.”

“Bastard.” Emma bit out, leaning hard against the wall to support her wobbly legs. He dipped a calloused finger inside of her, his thumb finding that little bundle of nerves that made her whimper his name. Her mouth felt dry as she tried to keep herself quiet as he worked her to the very edge of release.

“What do you want Emma?”

“You.”

“What do you want right _now_?”

“ _You_.” Emma’s eyes met his, a moan escaping her lips as he pressed his thumb harder against her clit.

“Then you know what you have to do for me.” Killian bit at her collarbone, his fingers unrelenting as he tried to make her unwind. The rum had loosened her up to a point, but she was still far to wound up for her own good. “ _Come_ for me Emma.” His accent was every bit thicker and richer with the lust that dripped through his words.

Emma cried out as she finally came undone beneath his fingers, clinging to him as he pulled his fingers away from her, leaving her trembling. “ _Killlian_.” Her lashes fluttered, his lips parted as she tried to regain her breath.

Killian admired the bliss on her face, satisfied that he had been the one to make her shatter. He lifted her up with his hand, “Wrap your legs around me.” He ordered quietly, giving her the moment she needed to convince her tired limbs to obey.

The sheriff tilted her head and caught his lips, silencing the moan that was rising up in her throat as he slowly filled her.  His fingertips dug into her hip as he kept her steady as he started to pick up his pace. _Emma_. He was with Emma. The savior, the sheriff, the woman that had taunted his affections since the day he laid eyes on her. She deserved _better_ than being pinned against a brick wall and fucked like this – but that would come, maybe tomorrow or the next day. He wasn’t going to let this turn into some accidental fling.

* * *

Emma wanted to drown herself in a cup of coffee. It was bad enough that she was _clearly_ wearing yesterday’s clothes, what with her mussed hair and wrinkly clothes, but she had to come down the stairs from the Inn and into Granny’s Diner to take her walk of shame.

“Have a good night last night?” Ruby asked with a chipper grin, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

“If you tell _anyone_.” Emma rubbed her eyes, sinking down onto one of the stools at the counter.

“If you don’t want people to find out, don’t fool around in alleyways.” Ruby retorted as she passed Emma a cup of coffee.

Emma looked horrified. “Oh God did you see?”

“Well, actually _Pongo_.” Ruby nodded across the diner to the dog that was sitting on the booth beside Archie.

“Still weird.” Emma cocked a brow at Ruby.

“Can’t help it,” She waitress replied with a shrug, “ _Besides_ you hooked yourself a real catch.”

“It’s too early for puns.” Emma groaned, rubbing at her temples in a vain attempt to will away the hangover.

“So, are you going to become a _pirate_ now?” Ruby questioned with a smirk, unable to resist tormenting her friend. “I can just picture it now Captain Hook and Captain Swan.”

“I’m going to die of shame.” Emma mumbled, burying her face in her folded arms. 


End file.
